A FNAF Family
by Deadlycat44
Summary: What if the Purple Guy never murdered anyone? What if him and Springtrap were good, and the animatronics were good too. What if the kids never took apart Foxy, and there was no bite of '87? There is 1 thing though, the FNAF games are real, so people are sometimes afraid of them, especially Purple Guy. When a new addition comes around, this family is completed. (M because I swear)
1. Chapter 1

Kate's POV

A girl walked into the pizzeria, and looked around. Children where actually interacting with the animatronics, and Foxy was all in mint condition, looking pretty sexy... wait what?! I looked around to see kids walking up to this man dressed in purple, wait what the hell?! That's the Purple Guy, and there was Springtrap, in mint condition too! I thought these guys were bad. I always liked Springtrap, just because he looked nicer then ever, and maybe he was nicer then ever. I decided to walk up to them.

"Hi, who are you", A voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see Springtrap, and damn I was almost as tall as him! And these guys are like 6'2. I wasn't having that great of a day either. I was sad because one of my cats died. But she was 20 years old, which is like 100 in cat years, so she was ready to go.

"Hi, I'm Kate", I said with a sigh, my mood changed quickly from happy to sad as I walked away, without saying goodbye. I seated at a table by Pirates Cove, when someone walked up to me. I started to cry a little by that point, and I felt embarrassed since I was 20! I heard someone take a seat next to me on the left. But since I was facing right, towards Pirate's Cove, I couldn't see who it was. I felt a paw on my shoulder, and I looked over. It was Springtrap.

"What do you want", I said. I could barely get it out since there was a lump in my throat.

"What's wrong", He asked. I could actually hear concern in his voice... how... sweet. His face was full of concern and question.

"Well... my-my cat died, today, and I haven't been the brightest", I said. A tear ran down my face. He shifted and hugged me... I- I felt a little better actually. These guys are like people. So I hugged him back.

"Don't worry, everything is ok, I assure you", He said with sympathy. I smiled on the outside and the inside, I was truly happy.

"Thanks Springie" I said. (with a g like in games sound. So Springie)

I felt him tense up, but then quickly relax, that was kind of weird.

Springtrap POV

Springie... I haven't been called that in.. decades. I felt so happy, and it reminds me of seeing my friend. I kind of tensed up, but then relaxed. I then heard Purple Guy calling me.

"I have to go", I said. She hugged me one last time, and I went off

Kate's POV

he had to go, so I watched the end of Foxy's show. I decided to stay because I had to work that night, and boy would it be fun!


	2. Decked Out

**HOW CUTE SPRINGTRAP :3! Anyway thanks for the support, and I think this story will go a long way! I am wondering, who should Kate like? ANYWAY, ONTO THE WORDZ! LANGUAGE UP AHEAD! WARNING!**

Kate soon found herself in the office, it was a weird feeling to be here at night, it crept her out to see this place in person at night time, hopefully the animatronics wont brutal stuff her into a suit and murder her... That's one thing to be afraid of. And this was on night 1.

" Oh my gosh, Bonnie no! Y-you get back to your place", Kate said, she was on the edge of her seat, when something walked towards the right door. She checked the cameras and Freddy was there.

"Oh what the hell! He's not supposed to move this early! I am going to get myself killed, oh shit", She said, she closed the right door. She heard running from the left side, but she took something with her, they were boxing gloves. She put them on quickly, and waited for Foxy. Foxy ran through the left door. Kate ran behind him and punched the fox.

"Lass! Stop it, ye scaring me", He said.

"I scaring you? Your game is the one that makes me want to kill you at night", Kate said.

"Listen we are different at night! That game is cursed by the seven seas", Foxy said.

"Fine! But don't do this again", Kate yelled at Foxy who was running back to his cove. Then the power ran out, and Freddy was standing outside the left door. His jingle played then all went dark, Kate ran out the right door, and Chica handed her a pie, Kate gave her a thumbs up, then sat down again. Freddy lunged at her, but Kate held the pie in front of his face.

"Take that Fazzy! I got you", Kate said. She took a photo of him and posted it to Instagram with a #AngryNights. She laughed and helped Freddy clean up. Suddenly she heard music getting louder,

" _I am the Purple Guy,_ Come and see the show tonight. TURN THE SPOTLIGHT ONTO ME-", The music shut off. The lights turned back on, and Purple Guy stood there, with a shocked expression on his face. He started laughing at Freddy. Freddy's eyes turned black, and Purple Guy stopped laughing.

"Uh oh", He said as Freddy started chasing him around. Kate felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"JESUS CHRIST HIGH IN HEAVEN, oh... hi", Kate said as she turned to see a human.

"Yea... Name's Mike Schmidt, yes I know last name sounds like Mike Shit but whatever, what's yours", Mike said as he held out his hand. Kate laughed and blushed a little and shook hands with him.

" My name is Kaitlyn Joy, and no I am not always happy, people think so, but hey, call me Kate", She said.

"I can't believe you beat up Freddy! I mean god, he must be weak today", Mike said while laughing.

"Well yea, I mean I did work in the Navy once, and I am an engineer so I can fix him up if I hurt him THAT bad", Kate said while laughing.

"That reminds me, can you fix my motorcycle? Some dumb shit crashed into me the other day, he ran a red light", Mike said and rolled his eyes.

"Yea no problem. Is it here", Kate asked.

"Matter of fact, yes it is", He answered.

"What type of bike", Kate questioned

"I have a Ducati Multistrada 1200 S", He said

"Damn, that's a nice bike, but I have a Streetfighter 848", I said.

" That's cool, I have heard that they are nice bikes", He said.

"Alright enough chit-chat, I'm going to get to work", Kate said. She got her tool box from her gold and silver Lamborghini. Lets just say she is rich, but doesn't brag about it. She got to work on the motorcycle, It was beat up badly. She airbrushed it red, and replaced some parts like the handles. After it was done, it looked back to normal, but Kate airbrushed it again to a metallic blue. She also replaced some lights that broke too, and the engine was all beat up.

"Wow that guy must have hit this bike hard", Kate said to herself. She got up and looked at it, it looked like a masterpiece. She also put red flames on the sides by the front wheels as the finishing touch. She walked back into the pizzeria.

"IS MY BABY OK", Mike asked.

"Yes she is! Take it easy", Kate said. She then blindfolded Mike to build suspense, and took him out to his bike.

"3,2,1", Kate counted down and took the blindfold off. Mike stared at the bike.

"Oh shit", He said. He smiled happily and turned around to Kate.

"THANKS SO MUCH", Mike said as he hugged Kate, she blushed and hugged him back.

"Hey if you'd want, we can ride together sometime, 'cause this neighborhood is fucked up, and we are bound to encounter people breaking the law", Kate offered.

"Yea! But what about my bike", Mike questioned. He had a look of worry on his face.

"Hey no worries, that took me only 15 minutes to do", Kate answered. Mike then noticed the Lamborghini in the parking lot.

"Whoa! Is that yours", He pointed to the gold and silver Lamborghini. He looked in amazement.

"Yea, it is", Kate said.

" You're rich aren't you", He questioned, still staring at the car.

"Yea but I don't brag, I don't think much of it either", Kate answered with a laugh.

"That's like, a big dream car, people are jealous, like me", Mike laughed. Then Purple Guy and Phone Guy came out.

"OH MY GOD COOL MOTORCYCLE BRUH", Purple Guy said. But Phone Guy starred at something else though, it was the Lamborghini.

"Kate, I need that, so bad", Phone Guy said, Purple guy turned also, and said nothing, he just fell on his knees.

"WHYYYYYY", He said as everyone else laughed.

"Because", Kate said still laughing.

 **HELLO! Now next chapter will be special, and also I would like to thank you once again for your support! See you later my dear NightGuards!**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**So sorry for not updating :(! Ok I am changing the ages because Mike has a special guest, so mike is now 40 (OH GOD) And Kate is now 38 (DOUBLE OH GOD) But you will see why...**

Kate was outside playing Lacrosse, she had her NY Lizard's uniform on, since she is a part of that team. She grabbed the green Lacrosse stick and made a high to low shot. She also did some routines. Her left arm felt stiff.

'Oh not again,' Kate thought. She kept on playing though. She put on her green helmet with a lizard head on it, since she played with the boys because the girls didn't allow checking, and focused. She took a shot, and man that ball went flying into the net. She heard a car door close, meh it was probably the neighbors. She felt a tap on her shoulder, so she spun around and put the Lacrosse stick in-front of her for protection. She saw Mike, and also someone else by his side. Kate saw a female with long blonde hair. She had one eye a blue husky eye, and the other one was color changing. She wore a Freddy Fazbears security shirt, with a black skirt. She wore combat boots that are black with neon purple, neon blue, neon green, and neon pink stripes. She had a belt with pepper spray, a baton, a radio, a flashlight, a club, a Taser, her phone with ear buds on it! You name it! She had a husky tail, 1 husky paw, a good bit of her back head was robotic... She also had a little fox pup called Foxy, how sweet.

Kate nodded to her and got back to work. But then the girl came up and introduced herself.

"Hi! I am Pandora, what's your name," She questioned. She was a little held back though...

"Hey, my name is Kate, nice to meet you. You're Mike's daughter right? Well listen, sorry to bust your bubble, but I am not having a good day," Kate said a little angry. She called out a name; 'Swift'! All of a sudden, a cheetah, about 1 year old, came over and sat next to Kate. Foxy Jr. the pup, growled a little bit, but Swift just sat there, her orange eyes stared into Foxy Jr. (A/N; Can I call him that?). The way Swift stared into his eyes was saying, 'Don't come close'. Kate snapped her fingers in-front of Swift.

"Hey be good, no fighting the little guy ok? What's wrong today? Fur matted," Kate questioned. She looked at Pandora.

"She looks tough, but when you get to know her, she's a big furball, huh Swift," Kate scratched Swift's chin as Swift purred. "Now if you don't mind, I have a game in a few weeks," Kate said as she held out her left arm.

"Hey, your arm looks a little weird... mind pulling your sleeve up," Pandora questioned. She looked around at Kate's arm.

"Um... no thanks, I- I, never mind, just don't ask me about it please," Kate said, Pandora shook her hand, It almost felt metal... Weird, Pandora shook it off and looked at her dad curiously, but did nothing else and walked away with her father. Kate pulled up her sleeve to reveal a silver robotic arm with a robotic hand too, it was like the ones you get if you have to get anything amputated. Kate growled a little bit, but did nothing. She pulled her sleeve back down, and went inside to change to her Fazbear uniform.

She got dressed. She wore a blue Fazbear uniform, with a golden badge that said SH (Security Handling) on it. She got on army combat boots, and blue pants. She had a juggernaut helmet that she wore just in-case for break-ins, which happen frequently. She got all geared up in bullet-proof leggings, chest pad, arm pads, gloves, and a vest. She almost looked like a juggernaut. She had a belt with a combat knife, 2 desert eagle pistols, a blue baton, a throwing knife, a Taser, a few flash bangs, and handcuffs. On her back was an AK-47. On the back of her vest said, **SECURITY**. Kate sat on the stage as it was starting to get dark out, she looked around and all eyes were set on her.

"What? This is what I usually wear," She said. Pandora looked at her shocked, and so did everyone else. Kate looked down to her left arm, and there she saw her robotic arm.

'Oh shit', Kate thought. She smiled nervously and headed back to her changing room.

"I thought I covered you up, " Kate said. She heard foot steps coming to her door, and all she could do was hang her head low in shame. She growled, and went up to answer a knock on the door. She swung the door open to see Pandora there.

"What do you want," Kate said in anger.

"I have known this the whole time, the whole robotic arm thing", Pandora said.

"How-how did you know," Kate asked.

"Lets just say I can 'mind break'," Pandora laughed. "But wait, can sense more in you,". Pandora tried to breach a part of Kate's, mind, but it was unable to hack into that part. But that's when it hit Pandora. That part of the brain is protected by an X-Ray vision implant, and it creates a wall around the person's most valuable secretes, and Kate happened to have an implant. Pandora wanted to know so bad what was behind those walls, she would kill anyone for it.

 **YAYA A NEW CHAPTA WOOP! Anyway this was dedicated to Shady's OC Pandora, she is the only OC I will accept in, because Shady happened to ask first. ANY WAY... what will happen Kate and Pandora? ANYWAYZ, SEE YA LATER ROBOTS! And hey, don't forget your suit!**


End file.
